shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac meets Hopper
This is the scene where Mac Grimborn meets Hopper in Kion's Adventures of A Bug's Life. everyone is worried. Bunga comforts Atta Bunga: They come, they eat, they leave. Remember that, Your Highness. Princess Atta: They come, they eat, they leave. They come, they eat, they leave. bumps into other ants then runs to Mac Flik: Mac, I need to talk to you. Mac Grimborn: What's wrong, Flik? Flik: It's about the offering! Princess Atta: Shh! is heard as well as the grasshoppers' voices Grasshopper: voice Hey, what's goin' on? Grasshopper 2: voice Yeah! Where's the food? ants gasp Janja: Oh, no. Kion: Flik, what did you do? Flik: It was an accident? are everywhere as grasshoppers climb down and whoop. Molt appears Molt: Boo! and lands Where's the food? flies to the spot of sunlight as a grasshopper named Hopper lands. He stares at him and blinks his eyes Ant: Hopper. Ono: Hapana. drags Ono, pins him to a wall, and asks him a question Hopper: So, where is it? Ono: Um, where's what? Hopper: Where's my food?! word "food" echoes Mac Grimborn: It fell to the river! turns to him Mac Grimborn: And, it was her fault. at Atta Hopper: What? him slowly Mac Grimborn: She dropped the food to the water and-- Hopper: Excuse me? Mac Grimborn: Uh, uh, yes? Hopper: Are you saying I'm stupid? Mac Grimborn: No. Hopper: Do I look stupid to you? Mac Grimborn: Okay, let's just think about the logic, sir, just for a second. Hopper: Yeah. If it was up there, would I be coming down here to this level, looking for it?! Mac Grimborn: Well, I wouldn't say that. But I-- Hopper: Why am I even talking to you? You look like a human, smell like one. his friends How did you get here? Fuli: Hey, leave Mac alone! Bunga: Yeah! He's been taunted by the Mark of Evil! Kion: And she's been learning to take over from her mother, the queen, Hopper. Hopper: Oh, I see. Under new management. Mac So, you're saying it's her fault. Mac Grimborn: Yep. And first rule of leadership. Everything is her fault. Plus, there's a bug-eat-bug world out there. Hopper: You read my mind, kid. One of those "Circle of Life" kind of things. Jasiri: Wait, you know about the Circle of Life? Hopper: More like the other way around, hyena. Mac Now let me tell you how things are suppose to work. The sun grows the food, the ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food... Molt: And the birds eat the grasshoppers! Hey, like the one that nearly ate you, do you remember?! Kion: Really? I never knew that. Mac Grimborn: Uh, Hopper? Is he a friend of yours? Hopper: That's my brother, Molt. Molt: This blue jay, he had him nearly down his throat, okay? And Hopper's kicking out on the screaming! Mac Grimborn: A blue jay nearly ate Hopper? Hopper: I swore if I hadn't promised my mother on her deathbed that I wouldn't kill him, I would kill him. Mac Grimborn: Hey, if you think he's annoying, try spending a day with me. Since there's still a few months until the rain comes, the ants can all try again. agrees Hopper: Good idea. And since you're compassionate, you're being made an honorary grasshopper in the gang, as my second-in-command. Mac Grimborn: Then, we'll be back at the end of the season, a paper off Molt When the last leaf falls. it looks at the tree of leaves Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts